Seconde chance
by ERDNASSAC
Summary: Slash Thor/Loki - Homophobes dehors ! - Thor a sauvé Loki de justesse lors de la destruction du Bifrost ... mais était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Loki ayant décidé de mourir, il faudra toute l'imagination du dieu Nordique pour que cela n'arrive pas ... Et de l'imagination, il n'en manque pas ! LEMON
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire, commencée il y a un petit moment mais tout juste terminée !**_

 _ **Je publie tous les chapitres d'un coup donc ne soyez pas étonné !**_

 _ **En espérant que cela vous plaira !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **Chapitre 1**

Il en avait fallut de peu. Vraiment de peu. Et ce n'est que maintenant qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait faillit perdre. Jamais il ne se le serait pardonné. Loki … Il arpentait inlassablement les couloirs du palais, depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Son frère était encore retenu dans ce qui était considéré comme une prison ici sur Asgard. Aucune visite n'était permise et Thor commençait légèrement à fulminer. Pour preuve, la marque de Mjölnir dans le mur qui bloquait l'entrée à la prison. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte il se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre de son … frère ? Il ne savait plus vraiment s'il pouvait encore utiliser ce qualificatif après ce que son père lui avait annoncé quelques jours plus tôt …

Flash Back

Voyant que son frère venait de lâcher le sceptre et n'écoutant que son courage, Thor sauta dans le vide. Agrippé à son frère qui se débattait comme un forcené et qui lui hurlait de le laisser tomber, il eu du mal à lever le bras. Quand ce fut finalement le cas, il appela à lui son marteau et usant de toute les forces qui lui restaient, le fit tournoyer dans les airs jusqu'à ce qu'une tornade les aspire, lui et Loki, qui continuait toujours de se débattre, malgré les bras puissants de son frère adoptif. Finalement, ils réussirent tous les deux à atteindre le sol où ils se trouvaient quelques secondes plus tôt sous les yeux embués de larmes d'Odin, père de toutes choses.

A peine furent-ils remontés que Thor écrasa son frère contre le sol qui menait anciennement au Bifrost et apposa Mjölnir sur lui, histoire qu'il soit incapable de bouger. Ces forces le lâchèrent à peine son arme déposée et il s'écrasa contre son frère lui murmurant juste avant de sombrer « Ne me refait jamais un truc pareil ». Lorsqu'il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, son père était à son chevet. Son visage fatigué lui apprit qu'il avait du passer de longues heures à le veiller ou à veiller son frère. Son frère … Il se redressa rapidement, légèrement courbaturé, et se tourna vers Odin.

« Où est Loki ? S'empressa-t-il de demander.

« Sous bonne garde, dans l'une des tours du palais. Et avant que tu ne le demandes, non tu n'es pas autorisé à le voir. Pas avant que le conseil et moi n'aillons statué sur son sort.

Cette décision lui enserra le cœur. Mais il avait appris, depuis son séjour sur Midgard, à réfléchir un peu avant de foncer tête baissée. Aussi, il comprenait la décision de son père. Loki avait commis des actes qui méritaient d'être jugés, et en attendant l'isolement semblait effectivement la meilleure solution. Mais tout de même, il restait son frère … Son frère … Soudain, des paroles de Loki lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Père, pourquoi Loki m'a-t-il dit qu'il n'était pas mon frère ?

« Parce qu'il ne l'est pas. Me répondit-il dans un soupire.

« Mais comment est-ce possible ?! Je … Je ne comprends pas …

« Loki n'est pas mon fils, commença Odin. Je l'ai trouvé lors d'une bataille, dans les ruines de Jotunheim. Il n'était qu'un bébé, tout comme toi à l'époque. Sa peau avait beau être bleue et glacée comme celle des ennemis que je venais de détruire, il n'en restait pas moins un enfant, et un enfant innocent dans cette guerre. A mon contact, sa peau s'était coloré comme la mienne et il a alors pris une apparence humaine. Je l'ai donc emmené avec moi. Et je l'ai toujours considéré comme mon fils, au même titre que toi.

D'abord abasourdi par ces révélations, Thor ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait appris la planète d'origine de son frère adoptif.

« Savez-vous qui étaient les véritables parents de Loki ?

« Oui. Te souviens-tu, lorsque vous n'étiez encore que des enfants, de ce que je vous ai dit ? Comme quoi seul l'un d'entre vous serait un jour appelé à régner ?

« « Vous êtes tout les deux nés pour être roi » … Ce qui veut dire que Loki est le fils de …

« Oui, Thor. Loki est le fils de Laufey.

Dire que Thor était choqué était un doux euphémisme. La bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités, il regardait son père comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il venait d'une autre planète. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux d'ailleurs, sauf que ça ne le concernait pas. Loki ? Le fils de Laufey ? Non mais c'était quoi cette idée complètement stupide et ridicule ?! Son père avait du abuser du vin, il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions. Cependant, devant l'air dépité de celui-ci, Thor comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une plaisanterie.

« Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous jamais parlé ? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il retrouva enfin le moyen de fermer sa bouche, histoire de conserver encore un peu de salive pour pouvoir parler.

« Parce que, au fond de moi, j'espérais vraiment que jamais Loki ne l'apprenne.

« Qui d'autre le savait ?

« Seuls ta mère et moi étions au courant.

« Quand Loki l'a-t-il su ?

« Après ton escapade catastrophique sur Jotunheim. J'ignore comment il l'a apprit mais ce qui est sûr c'est que, peu de temps après ton bannissement, je l'ai trouvé dans la salle d'armurerie. Son apparence était redevenue bleue au contact de la cassette des Jötuns. Je lui ai alors fait le même récit que je viens de te faire. Sa réaction fut plutôt vive. Il était persuadé que je ne l'avais élevé que dans le but de l'utiliser contre Laufey. La vérité c'est que j'avais plutôt espéré pouvoir un jour conclure une paix durable avec les Jötuns. Mais Loki n'a rien voulut savoir. J'ai perdu connaissance alors qu'il me hurlait qu'il n'avait jamais rien représenté pour moi.

« Loki … Il … Il m'a avoué qu'il avait toujours voulu briller à vos yeux, qu'il n'avait jamais rien souhaité d'autre qu'être mon égal. Le fait d'apprendre qu'en plus il n'était pas votre fils a du le mettre dans une colère tellement noire qu'il n'a pas du se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Je vous en pris père, ne le jugez pas trop sévèrement. Je ne pense pas qu'il pensait mal en faisant ce qu'il a fait.

« Cela n'excuse en rien son comportement. Même si je l'aime de tout mon cœur, je ne peux, hélas, rien fait pour Loki, m'annonça-t-il dans un soupire à fendre l'âme.

« Laissez-moi au moins lui parler alors, je vous en pris.

« Je ne peux pas, cela n'est plus en mon pouvoir. C'est le conseil qui s'occupe désormais de Loki et qui statuera sur son sort. Je ne peux qu'essayer d'alléger sa peine.

A peine sa phrase terminée, il se leva. Une réunion importante l'attendait. Marchant vers la porte comme il le pouvait, malgré sa fatigue apparente et son âge de plus en plus avancé, il ne s'arrêta qu'au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortir, alors que Thor avait reprit la parole.

« «Était-ce vrai père ? Avez-vous toujours fait une différence entre Loki et moi, juste parce que j'étais votre véritable fils ?

« Contrairement à ce que semble penser ton frère, répondit-il en se tournant vers son fils, non, je vous ai toujours considéré comme mes enfants, et vous êtes sur un même pied d'égalité dans mon cœur. Je pense que Loki aurait fait un très bon roi également, seulement il lui manquait la force du combat. De plus, tu étais né avant lui, de peu très certainement, mais quand même, donc ce titre devait normalement te revenir. Mais Loki aurait fait un très bon conseiller, voir un très bon roi si vous aviez régné ensemble …

Fin du Flash Back

Revenant au présent, Thor se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas bougé et qu'il était toujours devant la porte de la chambre de Loki. Hésitant, il posa une main tremblante sur la poignée avant de finalement l'enclencher et d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle était restée la même que dans ces souvenirs : le lit de Loki, placé devant la fenêtre, qui donnait une vue imprenable sur les jardins du palais, et bloquant ainsi tout passage, était toujours aussi imposant, malgré le corps plutôt frêle de son jeune frère. Au bout de celui-ci se trouvait son armoire, contenant la plupart de ses effets personnels et, près de la porte, reposaient sur un large fauteuil, un très grand nombre de livres probablement dédiés à la magie. Une odeur de poussière flottait dans l'air. Thor devait être le seul visiteur à avoir pénétré ces lieux depuis l'emprisonnement de Loki.

Plongé dans ses pensées, le futur roi se demanda si son frère regagnerait un jour sa chambre. Une lueur de tristesse traversa son regard. La chambre de Loki était à seulement quelques mètres de la sienne, et il ne se voyait pas passer devant tous les jours sachant que jamais plus personne ne rentrerait ni ne ressortirait de celle-ci. Son cœur se serra. Il voulait … Non, il avait besoin de voir son frère. Surtout si celui-ci devait mourir prochainement. Il devait s'assurer qu'il était en bonne santé et, surtout, il devait lui parler. Et au diable les interdictions ! Sa décision prise, il sortit de la chambre de Loki et se rendit dans la tour du palais où ce dernier était enfermé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Arrivé devant la porte qui n'était pas gardée, du moins à l'extérieur, Thor prit le temps de vérifier que celle-ci était bien verrouillée. A son grand étonnement, il la trouva ouverte. Il la franchit donc, Mjölnir serré étroitement dans sa main craignant une attaque surprise et sournoise de son jeune frère. A peine entré, deux gardes se jetèrent presque sur lui. Il les repoussa gentiment mais avec fermeté. Ceux-ci, voyant à qui ils avaient à faire, s'écartèrent et s'inclinèrent respectueusement. Mais Thor ne les regarda même pas. Son regard était attiré par la cage en verre, hermétique à la magie, au centre de laquelle son frère, assis sur une simple chaise, le fixait avec un mélange de haine et d'incompréhension dans le regard. Bâillonné par un artefact métallique, Thor remarqua que sa peau, ordinairement très blanche, était désormais blafarde, voire maladive. Il semblait également avoir perdu plusieurs kilos comme le prouvait ses pommettes saillante, et les cernes qu'il arborait prouvaient qu'il n'avait pas du dormir beaucoup depuis son emprisonnement. Thor reporta son attention sur les gardes lorsque l'un d'entre eux se mit à parler.

« Mon prince, nous sommes désolés mais vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici et …

« J'en suis parfaitement conscient. Mais je dois parler à mon frère.

« C'est impossible, intervint l'autre. Nous ne pouvons vous laissez rester ici.

« J'ai juste besoin d'une heure. Et je ne vous oblige pas à rester. Aller donc monter la garde devant la porte.

« Mais mon prince … Nous … Nous n'obéissons qu'au roi d'Asgard et donc nous ...

« En tant que futur roi, je vous ordonne de me laisser seul avec mon frère.

Thor venait d'utiliser sa voix dure et autoritaire qui faisait de lui une personne hautement respectable et que l'on ne contredisait pas. Les gardes s'avouèrent vaincus et quittèrent la pièce. Thor retourna alors son regard vers Loki qui n'avait cessé de le fixer durant l'échange. Malgré son bâillon, Thor pouvait deviner qu'il souriait, mais vu son regard, il ne s'agissait pas d'un sourire amical.

« Il faut que nous parlions mon frère, commença Thor en s'approchant de la cage.

Loki roula des yeux avant de les baisser vers sa bouche puis de regarder Thor à nouveau. Ah oui, le bâillon. Il devait lui retiré seulement pour cela il lui faudrait entrer dans la cage, avec son frère. Sachant que sans sa magie ce dernier était impuissant, Thor décida de pénétrer dans la cage, sous le regard étonné de Loki qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le fasse. Il espérait plutôt que Thor partirait. Peine perdue. Le futur roi, une fois entré, déposa Mjölnir dans un coin de la pièce, au cas où son frère tenterait quelque chose, et alla se planter devant celui-ci.

« Si je t'enlève ton bâillon, me promets-tu de ne pas dire d'obscénités ni de tenter quoique ce soit de maléfique ?

Loki ne fit aucun mouvement. Il resta là, les yeux plantés dans ceux de son frère pendant de longues minutes avant de finalement hocher la tête. Thor le lui retira et partit s'asseoir en face de lui.

Les minutes passèrent, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ose rompre le silence pourtant pesant qui s'était installé. Loki avait les yeux fixés sur son frère adoptif, alors que Thor, justement, fixait tous les endroits de la pièce pour ne pas avoir à regarder celui qui était en face de lui. Non pas que Loki lui fasse peur ou l'intimide, non, c'était juste que Thor avait peur de céder à son idée de le faire relâcher si jamais il succombait à son regard. Finalement, c'est Loki qui rompit le silence.

« Ne voulais-tu donc pas me parler ?

« Si, lui répondit Thor en posant enfin son regard sur l'autre. Pourquoi as-tu sauté ?

Le sourire méprisant qui vint apparaître sur les lèvres de Loki n'envisageait rien de bon.

« Oh mais oui, suis-je bête, commença-t-il d'une voix ironique au possible, pourquoi donc avoir sauté ? Ma vie est tellement parfaite ! Oui, après tout j'ai découvert que mes parents n'étaient pas mes vrais, que j'étais le monstre que je m'évertuais à tuer, que celui que je voulais impressionné plus que tout n'avait d'yeux que pour son vrai fils, celui qui brillait par sa force de combat et son arrogance, celui que j'avais toujours voulut égaler sans jamais y parvenir. Tu ne te rends compte de rien Thor ! Tu es aveuglé par ta vie à toi, si parfaite, si riche ! Tu es pathétique et tu ne mérites pas ta future place de roi d'Asgard ! Je n'ai jamais souhaité le trône, je voulais juste que tu te rends compte de qui tu étais, de ce que tu faisais ! Tout le monde n'est pas toi Thor !

La fin de sa phrase avait pratiquement été hurlée. Haletant et rouge de colère, Loki, qui ne se souvenait pas de s'être relevé de sa chaise, se rassit et planta son regard acide dans celui de son frère qui n'avait pas osé le couper dans sa tirade incendiaire.

« Est-ce pour cette raison que tu t'en es pris à Midgard mon frère ?

« Crois-tu réellement que les mortels m'intéressent ? Je n'y ai vu qu'une occasion de prouver ma valeur à … à Odin, et de me débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de son fils chéri ! Et cesse de m'appeler « ton frère », je t'ai déjà dis que je ne l'étais pas.

« Loki, père m'a tout raconté …

« Oh, le coupa-t-il d'une voix acide, alors tu sais ce qu'il en est. Je ne suis qu'une stupide relique volée aux Jötuns et gardée précisément par Odin dans le but d'un usage éventuel …

« Ne dis pas ça !

Thor s'était relevé en hurlant ça. Son regard triste se posa sur celui, mortellement sérieux de son frère : Loki pensait réellement ce qu'il disait.

« Et pourquoi donc ? Reprit Loki d'une voix plus froide que la glace de Jotunheim. Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire ? Tu dois être content n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant tu sais que tu n'auras plus de concurrence, bien que tu n'en ais jamais vraiment eu, pour ce qui est du trône d'Asgard. Mais après tout, tu ne devais pas trop être inquiet … Odin ne voyait que par toi. Tu as toujours été son préféré, le plus fort et le plus courageux de ses enfants, son vrai (il cracha pratiquement le mot) fils …

« Loki, je t'en pris, calme-toi, le coupa Thor en s'approchant de lui, je te comprends …

« Tu me comprends ? Tu me comprends ?! Explosa-t-il, manquant de briser les parois dîtes incassables de la prison de verre. Mais comment le pourrais-tu ? Toi, qui a toujours obtenu ce que tu voulais ! Qui n'a jamais eu à faire tes preuves, qui a toujours reçu de l'amour sans même le rechercher ! Comment pourrais-tu comprendre ce que c'est que de se sentir différent, rejeté ! De voir les autres vous faire de belles courbettes pour ensuite les entendre murmurer dans votre dos ! Tu ne comprends rien Thor (sa voix se brisa et ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues), tu ne comprends rien du tout …

Loki avait fini sa tirade dos à son frère, le front posé contre l'une des parois de verre. Il n'avait pas réussi à contenir ses larmes plus longtemps et elles inondaient à présent ses joues. Des larmes de rage, mais aussi de tristesse, trop longtemps retenues dans son cœur. Même de dos, Thor remarqua les légers sanglots qui agitaient de manière convulsive le corps de son frère. Cependant, lorsqu'il voulut s'approcher pour le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter un peu, il fut arrêté par une voix tranchante et implacable où l'on percevait tout de même de faibles soubresauts.

« Va-t'en Thor. Tu voulais parler, nous avons parlé. Maintenant, va-t'en, je ne veux plus te voir.

Le concerné fut tenter de répondre par un non catégorique, mais il connaissait son frère et il savait que, dans son état actuel, aucune discussion n'était plus possible. Loki devait se reposer. Aussi, le dieu de la foudre se résigna à prendre son mal en patience et obéit à l'ordre de son frère. Il fit venir Mjölnir à lui, prit la décision de ne pas remettre son bâillon à Loki et se dirigea vers la porte. Toutefois, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, jetant un dernier regard triste vers son frère, qui n'avait pas bougé, il entendit distinctement ce dernier dire que cela ne valait pas la peine qu'il revienne. Cependant, le cœur n'y était pas et Thor s'en rendit compte. Il ne comprit pas exactement pourquoi et il mit ça sur le fait que Loki se servait sûrement de lui comme défouloir. Déçu de n'avoir pu tirer de son frère que du mépris et de la haine pour sa personne, c'est d'un pas résigné qu'il dit aux gardes qu'il avait terminé. Ces derniers, après s'être inclinés, avaient repris leur surveillance, apparemment rassurés de voir leur prince sain et sauf, et de ne pas avoir eu à expliquer à qui que ce soit ce qu'ils faisaient hors de la prison.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Marchant comme un automate et ressassant sa récente discussion avec son frère, Thor ne se rendit pas compte que ses pas l'avaient mené dans les jardins du palais. Sortant de ses pensées après avoir manqué de tomber en se prenant les pieds dans une racine, il décida de se diriger vers un vieil arbre, légèrement en retrait, dont les longues et fines branches, semblables à celles d'un saule pleureur, laissaient un espace dégagé et à l'ombre autour du tronc.

Le blond s'y assit cela faisait un long moment qu'il n'y avait pas mit les pieds. Dans leur jeunesse, Thor et Loki venaient souvent à cet endroit, que ce soit pour discuter, pour se raconter des secrets, pour se détendre ou pour échapper à la longue liste de devoirs que leur père les obligeait à faire. Avec le temps et les entraînements aux armes quasi permanents, Thor n'avait plus vraiment eu l'occasion d'y revenir. Il se demanda ce qu'il en était pour Loki, et à la simple pensée de son frère, son cœur se serra. Loki avait-il vraiment eu l'impression de se sentir différent, rejeté par les autres ? Si c'était le cas, son frère avait de bonnes raisons de lui hurler dessus. Loki avait toujours été quelqu'un de très mystérieux et qui ne se plaignait jamais. Cependant, Thor avait toujours pensé qu'il était capable de voir à travers la carapace du brun et de distinguer les moments où il était vraiment mal. Mais maintenant, il se rendait compte que la peine qu'il arrivait à discerner n'était qu'une infime partie de la tristesse qu'il ressentait réellement.

Le futur roi soupira : il faisait un bien piètre grand frère. Loki avait raison de dire qu'il était têtu, égocentrique et arrogant. Il l'avait déjà remarqué lors de son exil mais là c'était différent. Est-il possible que, durant des siècles, il n'est été obnubilé que par son besoin de puissance et de pouvoir, et par son titre de futur roi ? Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention aux progrès de son frère en matière de magie, ni même à la persévérance dont il avait fait preuve avec le maniement des armes. Il avait été trop plongé dans sa réussite personnelle et sa propre gloire pour ne serait-ce que remarquer sa présence. Il ne comptait plus les fois où la voix de Loki l'avait fait sursauté alors qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il était là. Pendant plusieurs centaines d'années, il avait passé la majorité de son temps avec Sif et les trois guerriers, et lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec son frère, c'était pour lui énumérer des heures durant les récits de ses exploits. Jamais il n'avait demandé à son frère ce que lui faisait de ses journées, ni même s'il allait bien d'ailleurs. Thor se fustigea mentalement pour tout ça. Il comprenait à présent le besoin permanent de reconnaissance de Loki et le pourquoi de ces actes. Toutefois, même s'il se sentait coupable de la tournure qu'avait pris son frère, il n'excusait pas son comportement. Il y avait d'autres moyens pour se comprendre que de vouloir détruire deux royaumes …

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par son estomac qui grogna fortement. Même si le cœur n'y était pas, il décida quand même d'aller manger quelque chose. Et puis qui sait, peut être que Sif et les autres arriveront à lui faire oublier pendant un moment l'énorme culpabilité qu'il ressentait …

A plusieurs pas de là, dans sa cage en verre, les larmes de Loki finirent enfin par se tarir. Mais au lieu de se sentir soulagé, il ressentit juste une immense colère envers lui-même. Il avait pleuré. Il avait montré une marque de faiblesse. Et devant Thor en plus ! De rage, il cogna contre la paroi de verre en face de lui, se brisant plusieurs phalanges. Les gardes n'avaient même pas bougé : les parois étaient incassables, même Mjölnir ne les briserait pas, alors un simple poing … La main douloureuse et légèrement déformée, il se laissa retomber sur sa chaise lourdement et se prit le visage dans sa main encore valide.

Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu … Lorsqu'il avait vu Thor entré, franchement il ne s'y attendait pas. Pourquoi donc son frère, qui ne s'intéressait qu'à lui-même avait-il pris la peine de venir le voir ? Pour l'humilier ? Non, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre … Pour lui faire des remontrances ? Probable, même si Thor n'était sans doute pas le mieux placé pour en faire … Pour le voir ? Lui ? … Non … Certainement pas ! Et Loki fit taire la lueur d'espoir qui venait de s'allumer dans son cœur. Alors pourquoi ? Rationnellement, Loki le savait déjà : des réponses. Des réponses ? Mais des réponses à quoi ?! Au pourquoi de sa chute ou aux raisons qui l'avaient poussé à sauter ? Parce que si c'était ce que recherchait vraiment Thor, à savoir la vérité, alors il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il aurait à lui dire ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi devrait-il lui répondre ? Il n'avait aucune obligation envers lui, et s'il s'était intéressé un peu à lui ces derniers siècles il n'aurait même eu besoin de venir ici. Un sourire avait alors étiré les lèvres prisonnière de Loki : la culpabilité, voilà ce qui rongeait Thor et qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici … Son sourire s'était alors dotant plus allongé : si Thor venait ici pour se sentir moins coupable, alors il pouvait tout de suite repartir. Loki serait une vraie tombe. Cependant, sa résolution vola en éclat lorsqu'une fois installé face à lui, il croisa le regard de Thor. Un regard emplit de tristesse, de peine et d'incompréhension. Il avait pitié de lui ! C'était tout ce qu'il voyait alors ?! De la pitié ?! La colère commença à monter en lui … Il voulait voir de la haine, du mépris, de la colère ! Pas ce regard désolé ! Que représentait-il alors pour Thor ?! Un simple enfant, un unique gosse, qui aurait fait une énorme connerie ! Mais il n'avait plus 5 000 ans ! Il voulait être traité comme un homme ! Mieux, comme un égal ! Mais il n'y avait nulle trace de ça dans le regard de son frère adoptif.

Maîtrisant sa voix comme il le pouvait pour ne pas laisser percevoir sa colère évidente, il finit tout de même par demander à Thor ce qu'il faisait là. Lorsque que celui-ci l'interrogea sur la raison de son saut, il laissa exploser sa rage. Derrière les mots acides et brûlants qu'il déversa sur son frère à propos de lui et de son père adoptif, il se rendit compte que la personne qu'il attaquait vraiment n'était autre que lui-même.

Dos à Thor, Loki ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que ses larmes avaient commencé à couler. Il était en colère contre sa famille adoptive oui, mais il l'était encore plus à propos de sa propre personne. Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir jamais réussi à briser le lien qu'il avait tissé avec Thor, alors que celui-ci avait si vite fait de l'oublier pour d'autres. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir jamais pu se battre à l'épée avec lui, parce que son corps était trop frêle pour la pratique des armes. Il s'en voulait de ressentir, encore aujourd'hui, le besoin de se blottir contre lui lorsqu'il était mal ou lorsqu'il avait peur. Il s'en voulait pour toutes ses nuits où, alors que son frère adoptif rentrait de batailles, il se rendait dans sa chambre discrètement simplement pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Finalement, il s'en voulait d'être aussi attaché à Thor, qu'il lui ait autant manquer toutes ces années, alors que ce-dernier s'en foutait royalement de lui. Il se trouvait tellement idiot d'avoir pratiquement été jusqu'à détruire Asgard et Jotunheim juste pour attirer son attention, et celui de son père adoptif. Parce que, même si Loki lui en voulait de lui avoir menti toutes ces années, il n'en restait pas moins la personne qui l'avait élevé, et il avait tellement besoin de reconnaissance … Mais il reconnaissait qu'il ne s'y était pas bien prit … Et lui qui était quelqu'un de pacifique, qui prône la parole plutôt que l'action … Grosse blague ! Cependant, l'indifférence grandissante de Thor, qui finissait par ne même plus s'apercevoir de sa présence, et son arrogance nouvelle due à son titre de futur roi avait peu à peu finit par transformer l'amour fraternel et l'adoration qui lui portait en un mélange de haine et de mépris difficilement contrôlable. Pour preuve, l'entrée des trois Jötuns à Asgard planifiée par Loki, lors du couronnement de Thor. Mais la goutte d'eau qui fit déraper le dieu de la malice fut à leur retour de Jotunheim lorsque, déjà blessé par l'attitude insultante de son frère qui l'avait rabaisser et ordonner de se taire plusieurs fois, il avait en plus appris ses véritables origines … Une colère noire l'avait alors envahi et rendu à moitié fou. Au point de s'approprier le trône d'Asgard, s'allier aux Jötuns, manquer de faire tuer son père et son frère adoptifs, et pratiquement détruire trois royaumes d'Yggdrasil. Et tout cela pour rien. Il avait faillit déclencher une guerre et annihiler toute une espèce pour rien. Car, même si son frère était passé le voir, rien ne prouvait que celui-ci ne s'intéresse encore à lui … Il se sentait mal, surtout depuis que sa haine avait fait placer à une immense culpabilité …

Toujours dos à Thor, il entendit soudain que l'on bougeait. Même en essayant de cacher ses sanglots, il savait déjà que son frère avait remarquer qu'il pleurait. Sur la défensive, il fit la seule chose qui lui parut censée : il dit à son frère de partir, alors que son corps lui hurlait de rester avec lui … juste quelques minutes encore … Il pensait que son frère refuserait, lui hurlerait que c'était hors de question, mais non, rien … Il se dirigea juste docilement vers la porte. Le cœur de Loki se serra. Il avait raison finalement : son frère n'en avait vraiment rien à foutre de sa gueule. La déception avait envahie son visage alors que Thor récupérait Mjölnir. Il réussit finalement à se reprendre un peu, et murmura, plus pour lui même que pour son frère, que ça ne servait à rien qu'il revienne. Le cœur n'y était pas, pourtant, Loki savait que pour se reconstruire psychologiquement il devait éviter Thor au maximum. Thor sortit, lui jetant un dernier regard qu'il ne vit pas. Les gardes ne tardèrent pas à revenir et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Loki s'écroula au sol. Les larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus de couler.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Lorsque Thor arriva dans la salle du banquet, elle était déjà bien remplie. Ces amis ne l'avaient pas attendu pour commencer le repas, surtout Volstagg qui, d'après ce que Thor pouvait voir, était déjà à son troisième porc cuit. Thor s'avança vers eux et les salua vaguement avant de prendre quelques victuailles et un verre de vin, et d'aller derrière une colonne, sous les regards inquiets de Fandral et Sif. Pourtant, aucun ne chercha à le suivre et ils le regardèrent juste s'éloigner. La jeune femme soupira.

« Kef qui s'passe ? Tu foupire parve que Thor t'ignorg ? Sembla articuler Volstagg.

« Mange donc au lieu de raconter des idioties. Répondit la Walkyrie froidement.

« Sérieusement Sif, tu te torture pour rien, déclara Hogun, Thor est un peu distend ces temps-ci c'est tout.

« Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète le plus …

« C'est Loki n'est-ce pas ? Devina Fandral qui fixait toujours Thor, bras croisés sur sa chaise.

« Oui, avoua Sif, mais pas uniquement. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose sur Midgard, quelque chose qui a changé Thor … Enfin, regardez le ! Il ne mange plus avec nous, c'est à peine s'il mange d'ailleurs, il ne s'entraîne pas, il erre dans les couloirs à ce qu'on dit. J'ai l'impression qu'on lui a jeté un sort.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte enfin ? Évidemment que Thor a changé : il s'est épris d'une mortel et il a détruit le Bifrost ! Ce qui signifie qu'il ne la reverra jamais ! Entre temps, il a appris que son frère chéri l'avait trahi et que son père était encore en vie ! C'est beaucoup à digérer d'un seul coup. Laisse-le un peu. Et puis d'ailleurs, la seule personne qui pourrait ensorcelé Thor c'est Loki et celui-ci est retenu dans une prison qui aspire toutes les formes de magie. Conclut Fandral.

« Peut être … Mais je vais aller lui parler pour en être sure, déclara-t-elle tout en se levant.

« Sif … Ce n'est pas une bonne idée à mon avis …

Mais elle n'entendit pas le commentaire de Fandral : elle se faufilait déjà entre les gens présents pour atteindre Thor. Elle le trouva finalement assis, toujours derrière sa colonne, grignotant quelques fruits, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Thor … Commença Sif

Thor se tourna brusquement vers elle, la faisant sursauter. Il la regarda de haut en bas, soupira finalement et repartit dans la contemplation de ses parents, qu'il fixait depuis près de 5 minutes maintenant. Ces derniers souriaient, rigolaient, trinquaient avec leurs invités, vivaient, tout simplement. Leur attitude était répugnante et elle m'était Thor dans une colère noire : comment pouvaient-ils restés là, à manger et à boire, comme si rien ne c'était passé ?! Comme si l'un de leur enfant n'était pas emprisonné ?! C'était ignoble ! Et ce n'était que maintenant que les paroles de Loki le touchèrent en plein cœur : son frère avait parfaitement raison, ça avait toujours été lui, Thor. Il était parfaitement conscient, à présent, que si ça avait été lui à la place de Loki, ses parents n'auraient jamais pu tolérer ça et que, finalement, il aurait fini par être relâché et gracié. Et eux qui disaient qu'ils ne faisaient aucune différence entre son frère et lui … Loki était enfermé dans le propre palais où il avait grandi, prince déchu, considéré comme un traître et attendant simplement son jugement, pendant que tout Asgard, ses parents inclus, festoyaient gaiement. Sa colère augmenta et il serra la main autour de Mjölnir avant de se relever rapidement, ignorant le second appel de Sif qui lui demandait si ça allait.

Il se dirigea rapidement hors de la pièce, sous le regard abasourdi de la valkyrie. Il continua sa route vers les cuisines où il déroba plusieurs mets qu'il enroula dans une nappe. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la prison. Sans aucune explication, il jeta dehors les deux gardes et s'enferma dans la pièce. Son frère était allongé sur le sol de sa cage en verre, enroulé comme il le pouvait dans sa cape. Sa main saignait encore, et avait déjà coulé abondamment au sol. Il semblait endormi.

A pas de loup, Thor entra dans la cage, comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il défit sa propre cape et recouvrit son frère avec. Il s'intéressa ensuite à sa main. En regardant autour de lui, Thor décela le léger impact dans le mur, là où Loki avait brisé ses phalanges, du sang avait coulé le long du mur jusqu'au sol. Loki avait la main bleue, mais pas parce que son côté Jötun ressortait, non, parce qu'il avait vraiment la main en vrac. En temps normal, Thor savait que la magie de Loki mêlée à sa nature de géant des glaces, l'aurait rapidement guérit, mais là …

Tant bien que mal, Thor déchira grossièrement l'étoffe de sa chemise et entreprit de bander la main de Loki. Un fois son ouvrage terminé, il s'allongea au sol, se colla à son frère et le prit dans ses bras, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Inconsciemment, Loki poussa un soupire de contentement et se rapprocha de Thor. Celui-ci finit donc par s'endormir lui-aussi, bercer par la respiration de son frère.

Lorsque Loki s'éveilla, il n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux. Il soupira d'aise et se rapprocha un peu plus encore de la source de chaleur qui lui réchauffait le corps. Malgré ses yeux fermés, il pouvait distinguer qu'il faisait encore nuit. Il trembla. La nuit avait toujours eu le don de faire remonter à la surface les pires craintes de Loki, le laissant avec des cauchemars atroces.

Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui, ce qui calma les tremblements. Thor était là, il n'avait donc rien à craindre. Il voulut remonter sa main pour la poser sur celle de son frère lorsqu'une vive douleur se fit ressentir. La réalité le frappa : la cage, le jugement à venir, la fracture de sa main suite à la visite de Thor … Thor ?! Il ouvrit les yeux violemment. Non il ne rêvait pas : son frère était bien là, endormi apparemment. Il eu envie de reculer, aussi loin que pouvait lui permettre les murs de la cage. Pourtant il resta immobile, le regard fixé sur la cage thoracique qui se levait à un rythme régulier. Un picotement dans la main lui fit quitter sa contemplation. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua l'étoffe enroulée grossièrement autour de sa main. Thor. Certes, c'était inutile, la main était brisée il n'y avait plus qu'à la réparer, et seule la magie en était capable. Mais Loki apprécia le geste, sincèrement touché par l'attitude de son frère. Il avait l'impression de retrouver le petit garçon attentionné et protecteur qu'il avait connu étant petit. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Alors, pendant quelques secondes, il oublia tout, sa vengeance, son jugement à venir, la rancune qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de ses « parents », pour ne se concentrer que sur la personne qui était toujours étendu à ces côtés.

Thor finit par remuer dans son sommeil et ouvrit les yeux. En voyant Loki assis à côté de lui et le regardant sans animosité, il se permit de lui sourire. Pour toute réponse, le visage de Loki se referma, faisant réapparaître le masque froid et hautain qu'il arborait désormais en permanence. Il lui tourna le dos. Thor soupira. Toujours allongé, il fixa son regard sur son frère, le détaillant de haut en bas. Il avait perdu du poids, lui qui était déjà très maigre. Sa tenue était sale et poissée de sang au niveau de sa main. Ses cheveux habituellement doux, soyeux et rabattus en arrière étaient désormais sales, gras et dans tous les sens. Un frisson parcouru Loki. Ses jambes commencèrent à vaciller et avant que Thor n'ait pu réagir, le brun s'écroula au sol, inconscient, la main plus bleue que jamais.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Lorsque Loki repris conscience, il était allongé sur ce qui devait être un matelas. Il soupira d'aise : voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi bien. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, il fut d'abord ébloui par une vive lumière, avant que sa vision ne s'y habitue. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait : l'infirmerie du palais. Il se releva alors brutalement … et retomba mollement dans les oreillers, le regard trouble. Il passa sa main contre ses yeux et remarqua alors que celle-ci avait repris une allure normale. Ahuri, il compara ces deux mains, pour se rendre compte qu'elles étaient les mêmes. Il avait donc été emmené à l'infirmerie et soigné … mais par qui ? Fouillant dans sa mémoire, il chercha à se remémorer ses derniers souvenirs : il se rappelait d'avoir dormi et de s'être réveillé contre un corps chaud … Un visage encadré de cheveux blonds apparu alors dans son esprit : Thor. Ce ne pouvait être que lui. Se relevant plus doucement que précédemment, Loki finit par s'asseoir au bord du lit. Il était seul dans la grande pièce rectangulaire baignée de lumière : le jour devait juste s'être levé. Il n'y avait pas de garde autour de lui, par contre il portait un bracelet de cheville, lequel devait absorber sa magie. Des éclats de voix se firent soudain entendre, faisant sursauter le brun. Ceux-ci devaient provenir de la petite pièce qu'il distinguait non loin de lui, dissimulée par un rideau de tissu. Loki reconnut immédiatement la voix de Thor, forte et puissante, ainsi qu'une autre qu'il n'identifia pas. Le ton semblait monter entre les deux protagonistes jusqu'à ce que Thor n'ouvre le rideau et se précipite vers lui, rapidement suivi par un membre du conseil. Avant que Loki n'ait pu dire ou faire quoique se soit, son frère se jeta sur lui et referma quelque chose autour de son poignet. Un autre cliquetis se fit entendre et Loki réalisa avec horreur que son frère venait de s'enchaîner à lui.

Le conseiller soupira profondément en considérant la longue chaîne qui reliait désormais les deux frères et se frotta doucement les yeux, exaspéré.

« Je ne crois pas que vous vous rendiez compte de la bêtise que vous venez de commettre …

« Au contraire, je suis parfaitement conscient de mes actes et j'assume leur entière responsabilité.

« Votre petit manège reste vain, Thor Odinson. Ce n'est pas en vous enchaînant au prisonnier …

« Il s'appelle LOKI ! Hurla alors le blond, stupéfiant le susnommé et le conseiller avec.

« Loki, oui … Je disais donc que ce n'est pas en vous enchaînant à lui que vous influencerez notre décision …

« Je ne le fais pas pour ça. Je souhaite juste que l'on arrête de m'éloigner de mon frère comme tout le monde cherche à le faire. Je veux que l'on arrête de traiter Loki comme s'il n'était pas un Prince. Et, plus que tout, je veux passer du temps avec lui … Après tout, à cause de vous (il appuya sur le mot) ce sera peut être la dernière fois que je pourrais le faire.

« Faîtes comme bon vous semble. Mais, comme je viens de vous le dire, rien de ce que vous pourrez faire ne viendra à changer la décision que nous prendrons.

Le conseiller tourna alors les talons, claquant la porte de l'infirmerie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Loki remonta doucement son bras, faisant tinter la longue chaîne en argent. Thor, à ses pieds, venait de briser son bracelet de cheville. Le brun ne sentit aucun changement : la chaîne qui le reliait à son frère devait également bloquer ses pouvoirs. Il soupira : même affaibli on le considérait toujours comme une menace. Ses yeux se posèrent soudain sur son frère, qui souriait comme un idiot. La colère commença à monter : il ne savait pas ce qui était passer par la tête de Thor, mais, lui, ça ne le faisait pas rire.

« Tu es vraiment un abruti, Thor ... Déclara le brun en serrant les poings, réveillant la douleur dans ses phalanges malgré la cicatrisation.

« C'est toi l'abruti mon frère. Lui répondit le blond, perdant son sourire et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine ; Loki ne l'avait pas vu aussi sérieux depuis leur bataille sur le Bifrost … Je ne crois pas que tu te rendes compte de la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves …

« Oh si Thor, je le sais parfaitement. Rétorqua le plus jeune, acide. C'est juste toi qui a mis trois plombs à comprendre, comme d'habitude. Je suis parfaitement conscient que mon emprisonnement n'est qu'une façade ; il n'est que l'illusion d'une pseudo justice sur Asgard. La décision finale quant à mon sort a déjà été prise, officieusement en tous cas. Même toi tu le sais ça ! Mes pouvoirs vont être scellés et on va m'exécuter, devant toute la population …

« Dans ce cas, j'imagine que tu comprends mieux la raison de ceci (Il montre la chaîne). Tu as besoin d'aide Loki … Son ton s'était légèrement radouci alors qu'il s'approchait doucement du plus jeune.

Celui-ci se déroba et planta son regard dur et froid dans les yeux océans du plus âgé.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide Thor. Et si c'était le cas, je ne voudrais surtout pas de la tienne.

« Au contraire Loki. Je t'en pries laisse-moi essayer de faire quelque chose …

Il avait placé sa main sur l'épaule du brun alors que celui-ci détournait le regard.

Il aurait voulu protester, dire qu'il pouvait se défendre seul, qu'il avait accepter de mourir. Pourtant, aucun mot ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Pire, pour sa plus grande honte, il sentit ses épaules s'affaisser et le point invisible qu'il n'avait pas eu l'impression d'avoir au niveau de la poitrine se desserra doucement. Son menton retomba mollement sur sa poitrine. Thor s'accroupit devant Loki, relevant doucement sa tête pour croiser son regard.

« Tu mérites mieux que de mourir, Loki. Reprit-il en caressant sa joue alors que le brun avait les yeux clos. Fais-le pour moi, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi …

Sa phrase eut l'effet d'un électro-choc : Loki reprit brutalement possession de son corps et dégagea le bras de son frère manquant de le faire tomber à la renverse.

« Lâche-moi ! Comme je te l'ai dit, je peux me débrouiller tout seul. Après tout, tu m'as appris à ne compter que sur moi-même au cours de ces dernières centaines d'années … Déclara-t-il d'un ton froid et amer.

« Nous y voilà, reprit le plus vieux en se remettant debout, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, ton problème c'est moi, n'est-ce pas ?

« Oh ! Mais depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi perspicace ? Rétorqua-t-il, ironique.

« Loki … Soupira le blond.

« Laisse-moi tranquille Thor, déclara le plus jeune en se rallongeant dans son lit d'infirmerie. Voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai pas goûter à un tel confort, je voudrais donc en profiter pour me reposer.

« D'accord, mais pas ici. S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant du brun.

« Thor, je peux savoir ce que tu …

Trop tard, le blond venait de soulever son petit frère et le portait désormais dans ses bras. Ils quittèrent l'infirmerie pour rejoindre la chambre du plus vieux. Il déposa son fardeau sur son lit et s'allongea à ses côtés.

« Repose-toi si tu le désires mon frère, mais sache qu'il faudra que nous aillons une petite discussion à ton réveil, affirma le futur roi en embrassant Loki sur le front avant de s'allonger dos à lui.

« Qui te dit que j'aurais envie de te parler ? Murmura le sorcier qui commençait doucement à s'endormir, bercé par la douce chaleur qui émanait du corps à ses côtés. La présence de Thor avait le don de calmer ses angoisses, et sa fatigue croissante ne lui permettait plus de offusquer des gestes d'affection que pouvait lui témoigner son aîné.

« Tu oublis que nous sommes enchaînés, Loki. Je ne te laisserais pas le choix.

Sa voix se faisait lointaine. Les yeux du brun se fermaient doucement, maîtres de leur propre volonté.

Au prix d'un lourd effort, Loki parvint à murmurer une dernière phrase :

« C'est ce que nous verrons …

Et il sombra dans le sommeil.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Thor n'avait pas fermé l'oeil durant tout le sommeil de son frère, d'une part parce qu'il faisait grand jour dehors, et d'autre part parce que, à peine endormi, Loki avait commencé à remuer. Le blond connaissait cette attitude par coeur, bien qu'il n'y ait pas été confronté depuis plusieurs centaines d'années : Loki était en plein cauchemar. Thor ne réfléchit même pas : comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, il prit son frère dans ses bras. Tendrement, il lui caressa les cheveux, lui murmurant que tout allait bien, qu'il était là. Pourtant, ses paroles rassurantes n'eurent pas du tout l'effet escompté : au contraire, le brun bougea encore plus. Son corps était en sueur et son visage crispé par une douleur invisible. Thor ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil. Et ce fut encore pire lorsque le plus jeune se mit à parler dans son sommeil …

« Thor …

Le sus-nommé se raidit : Loki ne faisait jamais de cauchemars à propos de son frère ; au contraire, le plus vieux avait toujours pensé qu'il était l'unique personne capable de calmer les angoisses du jeune sorcier … Comment les choses avaient-elles pu changer en quoi … ? … 2000 ans ?

« Thor … Je t'en prie !

« Loki, calme-toi, je suis là …

« Thor, s'il te plaît … Ne fais pas ça …

« Ne pas faire quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Loki ?

« Ne … Ne me laisse pas …

Le sorcier laissa échapper un sanglot, toujours dans son sommeil, finissant de déstabiliser son frère adoptif.

« Loki …

« Je suis tellement désolé … Ne part pas … J'ai besoin de toi … !

« Loki, je suis là, ça va aller …

Thor était dépassé : son frère s'était recroquevillé dans un coin du lit, des sanglots s'échappant à intervalle régulier. Soudain, Loki se mit à hurler et tomba du lit, s'écrasant au sol. Son cri fit sursauter le blond, lui déchirant les tympans par la même occasion. Sa chute n'avait pourtant pas réussi à réveiller le brun, ni à le calmer : replié sur lui-même, il continuait à sangloter alors que des larmes mouillaient déjà ses joues. Thor descendit du lit pour récupérer son petit frère. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'attitude de celui-ci : lui qui ne montrait jamais ses émotions, là on était servi ! Thor déposa le poids plume qu'était le jeun sorcier sur le lit ; ce dernier ne bougeait quasiment plus, les sanglots s'arrêtant petit à petit. Thor soupira de soulagement : le cauchemar de son frère était en passe de se terminer. Cependant, avant que Loki ne sombre dans des rêves moins chaotiques, il eut le temps de murmurer une dernière phrase qui, malgré son son volume sonore, n'échappa pas au plus vieux :

« Je n'aurais jamais du te dire que j'étais amoureux de toi, Thor …

Le concerné se figea, observant sans comprendre le visage désormais serein du brun. Il savait depuis longtemps que les cauchemars de son frère venaient des angoisses qu'ils renflouaient dans son inconscient. Loki avait donc une peur bleue de perdre son frère. Serait-ce donc possible ? Le brun pourrait-il vraiment être amoureux de son frère adoptif ? Lorsqu'ils étaient de jeunes Dieux, cette annonce n'aurait pas particulièrement surpris le blond. A l'époque, leur relation était assez ambiguë, notamment parce que les deux frères dormaient toujours ensemble malgré leur adolescence, au point où Sif et les autres étaient carrément aller jusqu'à leur demander s'ils étaient ensemble. Thor avait beaucoup rit, démentant tranquillement ; en revanche, il ne se souvenait pas de la réaction de Loki. Après cela, leurs nuits ensemble s'étaient plutôt espacées, à cause des combats que partait mener Thor, pour finalement se stopper. Au fur et à mesure, le blond avait vécu de nouvelles expériences, notamment avec le sexe opposé, amenuisant l'ambiguïté qui aurait pu subsister entre les deux princes. Thor se souvenait s'être posé des questions sur les sentiments de Loki envers sa personne. S'il avait pu penser que le brun puisse avoir des sentiments amoureux pour lui, tout avait volé en éclat lorsque Loki s'était retourné contre lui. Depuis lors, le blond avait pensé que seule l'animosité était ressentie par le sorcier. Il était perdu. Loki l'aimait-il réellement ? Et si oui, qu'en était-il pour Thor ? Oui, c'est vrai que le porteur de Mjölnir aimait son frère, mais de la à en être amoureux ? Et Jane Foster dans tout ça ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Thor ne remarqua pas immédiatement que Loki s'était réveillé. Ils se fixèrent bien que le blond le regarde sans le voir. Le sorcier finit par froncer les sourcils.

« Quoi ?! Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide et rendue rocailleuse par le sommeil.

Cela eut le mérite de tirer Thor de sa rêverie. Il re-concentra son regard sur son frère et fut parcouru d'un long frisson qui lui traversa l'échine : les joues encore rougies à cause de sa sieste, les cheveux en pagaille et le regard noir, Loki était absolument adorable. Thor sourit, ce qui fit durcir le regard mauvais du plus jeune : Loki allait le tuer s'il découvrait ce qu'il avait lui-même prononcé dans son sommeil … C'est alors que Thor prit sa décision : il allait tout faire pour faire craquer son frère, et ô diable s'il craquait finalement pour lui !


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

« Il faut que nous parlions, mon frère. Commença Thor, se souvenant de leur conversation avortée de la veille.

Loki soupira et roula sur le côté, se retrouvant dos au blond. Ce dernier sourit et tira d'un coup franc sur la chaîne en argent, ramenant le sorcier face à lui alors qu'il se plaçait au dessus de son corps, finissant de l'immobiliser. Le plus jeune, n'ayant pas vu le coup venir, piqua un fard monstrueux et tenta de se défaire de la poigne du plus vieux. Peine perdue : Thor immobilisa ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Ainsi pris au piège, le blond ne put s'empêcher de penser que son frère était adorable … ou du moins qu'il l'aurait été s'il ne le fusillait pas du regard tout en tentant désespérant de s'échapper.

« Thor ! Lâche-moi ! S'exclama le brun qui arrêta enfin de se tortiller, réalisant que toute tentative d'échappement était vaine.

« Non. Prononça l'autre d'un ton clair, net et précis. Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné une explication.

« Une explication sur quoi ? S'énerva Loki en roulant des yeux.

« Une explication sur la raison pour laquelle tu souhaite tant que ça mourir.

Il y eut un petit silence pendant lequel le sorcier dévisagea le blond. Son regard était étrange et … pénétrant.

« Tu n'as toujours rien compris, à ce que je vois. Soupira Loki, regardant partout sauf vers son frère. Ce n'est pas que je veuille mourir, c'est juste que j'ai fini par me faire une raison : que je vive ou que je meurs, ça ne fait de différence pour personne. En fait, j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que ma disparition vous arrangeraient tous : Asgard, Odin, peut-être même Jotunheim, …

« Et moi alors ? Tu y as pensé ? S'offusqua le blond en le fusillant du regard.

« J'aurais pu te retourner la question, répliqua le brun en lui renvoyant son regard. Pour tous les fois où tu as quitté Asgard en me laissant derrière. Ça me répugne à le dire mais, lorsque nous étions enfants, je voyais un peu ma vie à travers toi.

Tout dans le visage de Thor montrait qu'il n'en revenait pas : Loki ne se confiait jamais … ou du moins plus depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'enfance. Le fait qu'il exprime de nouveau ses sentiments à son frère prouvait soit qu'il lui faisait à nouveau confiance, ce qui était peu probable, soit qu'il était vraiment désespéré.

Loki, quant à lui, était en train de s'énerver contre lui-même. Définitivement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il racontait tout ça à l'autre, sachant que ce qu'il disait était susceptible d'être plus tard utilisé contre lui.

« Lorsque nous étions ensemble, continua-t-il comme si, désormais, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de parler, j'avais l'impression d'exister, d'être quelqu'un. Je savais très bien que les autres ne me voyait que comme un être chétif, incapable du moindre exploit guerrier. Je n'étais considéré que comme « le frère de Thor », le « deuxième prince ». Mais je m'en fichais. Parce qu'à tes yeux j'étais important. A tes yeux, j'étais une vraie personne, un compagnon de jeux, de bêtises, un confident. J'étais ton frère, bien sûr, mais j'étais aussi ton ami. Lorsque tu as commencé à sortir du palais, à quitter Asgard pour partir te battre, je me suis dit que rien ne changerait entre nous, que je resterais toujours cet ami que tu considérait tellement. Mais je m'étais trompé. Tu as rencontré les quatre idiots qui te collent toujours et tu m'as mit de côté. Au début, j'ai été très malheureux, comme si, d'un seul coup, je n'étais plus personne. Et puis, je me suis repris en main. Je me suis re-motivé, me persuadant que ton indifférence à mon égard allait peut-être être le moyen de m'émanciper enfin de toi. De prouver à tout le monde que moi aussi j'étais digne d'intérêt et pas seulement parce que j'étais prince ou parce que j'étais ton frère. Je te laisse imaginer ma réaction lorsque je me suis rendu compte que tout ce que je faisais était voué à l'échec. Les gens me verront toujours que comme la cinquième roue du carrosse. Le « deuxième » prince, le « deuxième » fils. Et j'ai fini par m'en persuadé moi-même. Je ne suis que ça, Thor, à tes yeux, à ceux de tout le monde. Je ne suis que la « pièce rapportée » de Jotunheim, le « cadeau de guerre ». Et maintenant « le destructeur de Midgard, de Jotunheim et du Bifrost ». Ma mort sera le moyen d'enfin quitté cette hypocrisie générale dans laquelle j'ai grandi et je vis encore. Celle qui dit que l'on crée soit même son destin. On ne crée pas son destin, on se contente de le suivre. J'ai juste eu l'audace de croire que je pourrais changer ça …

Ses derniers mots furent suivis d'un long moment de silence, durant lequel Thor continua de fixer, ahuri, celui qui était prisonnier sous son corps.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Loki puisse penser ça. Qu'il puisse penser qu'il n'était rien. Il se voyait comme une ombre. _Son_ ombre.

« Tu as tords mon frère … Murmura le blond en lui attrapant doucement le menton, tournant son visage de manière à ce que leurs regards ne croisent.

Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ? Loki avait-il réellement tord de penser ça ?

Se plongeant dans sa mémoire, Thor tenta d'y trouver un souvenir qui prouverait à l'autre qu'il se trompait … en vain. Il tomba néanmoins sur autre chose … Une scène de leur adolescence : lorsque Thor était revenu de sa première campagne militaire. Revivant le moment comme s'il y était, il se vit descendre de son cheval et courir vers le palais, à la recherche de la seule personne avec qui il avait envie de partager son aventure : son jeune frère …

Il y avait des centaines voire des milliers de scènes comme celles-ci, sans compter celles où Thor avait veillé sur Loki lorsqu'il était souffrant ou lors de ses terreurs nocturnes …

Le sorcier se trompait. Il y avait encore une personne pour qui il avait toujours de l'importance. Pour qui il en avait toujours eu une, qu'importe ce qu'il avait pu faire …

« Tu comptes pour moi. Malgré tout ce que tu as à fait, à Midgard ou même ici. Rien ne changera jamais ça.

Il y eut une seconde de silence, puis :

« Je ne veux pas que tu meurs.

Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou du brun, lequel se tendit à son contact.

« J'ai déjà cru te perdre une fois, je refuse que cela se reproduise de manière plus définitive. Je comprends que certains de mes actes aient pu te blesser … et je refuse que cela arrive encore. Tu voulais une action concrète ? Tu vas l'avoir !

Et aussi Thor se releva et, tirant sur la chaîne, il entraîna Loki à travers les couloirs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Marchant comme il le pouvait derrière Thor, il ne reconnu pas tout de suite le chemin qu'ils empruntaient. Il comprit en arrivant devant une lourde porte toute d'or vêtue. Il se figea. Il n'allait quand même pas …

« Thor …

« Cela fait deux jours qu'ils sont enfermés là-dedans.

« Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de …

Le blond se tourna violemment vers son frère, le défiant du regard de finir sa phrase. Loki hoqueta de surprise : il n'avait jamais vu Thor avec de tels yeux. Il était prêt à tout, visiblement. Une partie du sorcier se gonfla d'orgueil à cette pensée, mais il l'a fit taire rapidement. Il attendait de voir ce que l'autre allait faire. Entrer dans la salle du conseil en plein procès était passible de mort …

Tendant la main, Thor fit venir Mjölnir à lui … et défonça promptement la porte. Si Loki n'avait pas solidement été retenu par la chaîne en argent, il aura été soufflé par la force de l'impact. La porte avait volé en éclat et le peu qu'il en restait s'écrasa mollement sur le sol, à dix mètres à peine de la table ovale où les conseillers étaient assis. Le blond entra, conquérant, marchant délibérément sur la porte pour faire face aux juges. Loki n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre. Mortifié par l'attitude de son frère, il se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant : cet idiot blond allait réellement causer sa perte avec son attitude de guerrier moyenâgeux !

Les conseillers n'avaient pas bougé, à peine choqués de voir pénétrer le futur roi dans la salle d'audience. Leurs regards tombèrent rapidement sur le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait et certains soupirèrent. Loki les toisa méchamment. Ça ne l'amusait pas non plus d'être là !

Thor lâcha Mjölnir qui vint s'écraser dans le sol. Une marque de plus ou de moins après tout … Déjà qu'il n'y avait plus de porte … Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, il regarda chaque conseiller un à un. Enfin, il se mit à parler.

« Je suis là pour arrêter le procès de mon frère.

L'un des « juges » se releva. Il était vieux, très vieux. Et il avait une canne. Loki le reconnut comme leur ancien précepteur. Il darda sur Thor des yeux d'un bleus translucides qui ne voyaient plus depuis longtemps.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, Fils d'Odin, que rien ne vous autorise à entrer dans la salle du conseil. Et encore moins pour y faire une telle requête. Le cas du Fils de Laufey est étudié comme n'importe quel autre. Ainsi, le jugement rendu sera juste et …

Thor ne le laissa pas finir.

« Mestre Aegyre, vous plus que quiconque savez que Loki est loin d'être une personne ordinaire. N'est-ce pas ce que vous lui avez vous même répété bien des années auparavant ?

Le Mestre soupira.

« Les actions de Loki sont graves et doivent être jugés. Son statut de prince ne pourra assouplir notre sentence. Ses crimes sont trop importants …

Thor sourit.

« Son statut de prince non … Mais son statut de futur roi, si.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

La mâchoire de Loki manqua de se décrocher et il lui fallut tout son self-control pour ne faire que tanguer légèrement. Les membres du Conseil, par contre, ne cachaient pas leur surprise et dardaient sur Thor un regard qui l'enjoignait à s'expliquer. Le brun lui coula le même regard, attendant une explication qui ne semblait pas vouloir venir. En effet, depuis qu'il avait lâcher cette espèce de « bombe », le blond profitait de la surprise occasionnée, arborant un sourire qui donna à Loki l'envie de lui faire bouffer ses dents. Finalement, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il se remit enfin à parler.

« Rien ne pourra sauver Loki tant qu'il ne restera que le « second prince » d'Asgard ...

Avait-il rêver ou bien le blond avait volontaire appuyé la partie « second prince » ?

" ... Ainsi, il m'a semblé évident que, pour le sauver, je n'avais d'autre choix que celui de le demander en mariage.

Cette fois le brun ne put cacher sa surprise : il écarquilla grand les yeux. Thor était devenu fou. Et c'est aussi ce que les conseillers devaient penser car il regardait le blond comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

Un long frisson remonta l'échine de Loki, accentué par le fait que les membres du Conseil commençaient lentement à tourner leur tête vers lui. Ce n'était pas bon … pas bon du tout même.

A leur regard, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre ce qu'il pensaient : à un moment ou un autre, le sorcier avait du jeter un sort à Thor, l'obligeant à le demander en mariage, raflant ainsi la place sur le trône qu'il avait toujours voulu (ou que tout le monde pensait qu'il voulait …). Loki aurait presque aimé que cela ce soit passé ainsi, car la vérité était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans la tête de son frère.

Mestre Aegyre reprit la parole, canalisant momentanément l'attention des autres ce qui permit au brun de souffler trente secondes.

« Voilà une demande bien rapide, Fils d'Odin.

« L'approche de la mort nous pousse à faire des choix plus rapide que prévu.

« Plus rapide que prévu ? » Pensa Loki. Mais ça voulait dire quoi ? Il n'était quand même pas …

« Néanmoins, vous savez parfaitement qu'un mariage ne peut être tourné que vers l'amour ; et par amour, je pense à la conception d'un héritier, cela va s'en dire. Et, Loki n'étant pas une femme, j'aimerais savoir comment vous allez remédiez à ce problème ? Le royaume ne peut se passer d'un héritier : cela conduira à notre perte et …

« ASSEZ !

Le cri que poussa Thor ramena le brun à la réalité, lui qui avait l'impression d'être légèrement à côté de son corps depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez. Je me fiche de l'héritier et je me fiche de la chute du royaume ! L'avenir est loin d'être tracé donc il serait temps que vous vous focalisiez sur le moment présent ! Je vais épouser Loki et le mariage aura lieu dès demain. Les formalités absurdes que vous évoquez sont loin d'être la priorité. Maintenant, je pense que mon futur époux et moi avons besoin de nous reposer.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il prit la porte, tirant de-nouveau Loki à travers les couloirs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Au bout de quelques mètres pourtant, Thor fut obliger de s'arrêter : Loki s'était immobiliser dans le couloir. Le blond aurait pu jouer sur la chaîne et le tirer malgré tout, mais il décida plutôt de faire demi-tour afin d'arriver à sa hauteur.

« Je sais que tu ne comprends pas ce qui se passe mais je préfèrerai te l'expliquer dans une chambre plutôt qu'au milieu du couloir …

« Oh ! Parce que tu t'imagines que je vais t'écouter bien sagement et qu'après je vais simplement acquiescé ?

Loki était furieux.

« Non mais pour qui tu te prends Thor ! C'était quoi ce numéro ? Je t'avais pourtant dit que je ne voulais pas être sauvé ! Et toi tu me demandes en mariage !

« C'est la seule idée qui me soit venue à l'esprit.

« Et est-ce que celle où je refuse a également effleuré ton esprit ? C'est hors de question ! Je refuse de me marier avec toi !

Thor le plaqua contre le mur, un peu plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Écoute-moi bien mon frère : je vais t'épouser, on va se marier et tu seras sauvé. Je ne comprends pas ce qui te dérange dans cette idée ; tu auras enfin tout ce que tu as toujours voulu : de la reconnaissance et du pouvoir.

Loki se tut. Il aurait voulu lui hurler qu'il n'avait que faire du pouvoir, que, lorsqu'il avait quasiment faillit détruire Midgard, c'était simplement pour que lui ne règne jamais, mais il ne dit rien.

« Ou alors … Continua Thor en se rapprochant encore d'avantage, utilisant l'une de ses jambes pour passer entre celles, close, de Loki. Ce qui te dérange vraiment c'est la façon dont cela s'est passé …

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Le brun commençait à rougir et à avoir très chaud. Le blond était trop près … beaucoup trop près.

Celui-ci se pencha alors au niveau de son oreille droite.

« Tu aurais préféré que je te demande réellement en mariage, à la place d'utiliser nos noces pour te sauver la vie.

…

Un ange passa … Puis Thor fut projeté violemment contre le mur d'en face. Avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, Loki était de-nouveau sur lui et lui assénait coup sur coup, dans un excès de rage que le blond n'avait encore jamais vu.

Le brun ne lui faisait pas mal (même s'il faisait tout pour) à cause de sa force de moineau. Pourtant, il aurait vraiment pu le blesser si la colère ne l'aveuglait pas : en effet, Loki avait brisé la chaîne qui l'empêchait normalement d'utiliser sa magie.

Thor comprit qu'il avait vraiment du le mettre hors de lui pour qu'il réussisse à défaire magiquement un lien prévu pour résister à toute forme de sorcellerie. La magie de son frère ne connaissait visiblement aucune limite … tout comme sa colère.

Le blond avait touché la corde sensible. La réaction de Loki venait de le trahir, tout comme l'avait fait son rêve la nuit dernière. Il était amoureux de Thor, même s'il refusait de l'admettre.

Cette certitude établit, il attrapa les poings du brun et le chargea sur son épaule tel un sac à patates avant de prendre la direction de la chambre.

Loki l'aimait d'accord, mais la question de ses sentiments personnels n'avaient toujours pas été réglé : que ressentait-il vraiment pour le sorcier ? La réponse semblait simple : un inconditionnel amour fraternel et amical. Oui mais …

Était-ce normal de demander l'un de ses amis en mariage ? Même pour lui sauver la vie ? Si cela avait du arriver à Sif, il l'aurait fait bien sûr, mais si cela était arrivé à l'un des trois guerriers ? Aurait-il accepter d'épouser l'un deux ? Bien sûr que non : ils étaient ses amis et des hommes de surcroît. Alors pourquoi Loki ? C'était aussi l'un de ses amis (son meilleur ami), c'était également un homme et, pire que tout, ils avaient crû être frères pendant plusieurs millénaires. Alors pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'avec lui cela apparaissait comme une évidence ?

Ce fut un souvenir de son passée qui lui donna la réponse …

A l'époque, il n'était encore qu'un jeune adolescent. Il avait rencontré Sif et les trois autres depuis quelques temps déjà et ils étaient inséparables. Il aimait particulièrement la petite Walkyrie avec laquelle il pouvait se battre pendant des heures. Les entraînements réguliers qu'ils avaient les poussaient à être régulièrement l'un dans les pattes de l'autre ; aussi, Thor remarqua bien vite les regards qu'on leur lançaient depuis le palais. Ne comprenant pas cette soudaine fascination qu'avaient les gens pour lui et son amie, il partit interroger sa mère.

« Les gens vous regardent ainsi car ils pensent que tu as trouvé ta futur reine.

« Mais Sif est mon amie ! Je ne veux pas me marier avec elle !

« Peut-être que cela changera avec le temps, lui avait-elle dit. Ou bien, peut-être qu'elle n'est simplement pas la bonne personne pour toi.

« Mère, comment sait-on que l'on a trouvé la bonne personne ?

« Eh bien … Comment dire … Un jour, tu rencontreras une personne pour laquelle tu seras prêt à tout sacrifier. Une personne sans qui ta vie n'aura plus aucune importance. Tu oublieras tout ce qui a existé avant elle et tu ne vivras que pour créer quelque chose avec elle. Elle sera ta force mais aussi ta faiblesse.

« Je n'ai et n'aurais jamais aucune faiblesse ! Je suis un guerrier.

« Mais pour elle, tu ne seras plus qu'un homme.

Il pensait que Jane était cette personne. Pourtant, il avait détruit le Bifrost, réduisant presqu'à néant les chances qu'il avait de la revoir un jour. Il avait préféré sacrifier une futur vie avec elle plutôt que de perdre son frère. Car c'est ce qui serait arrivé si celui-ci avait détruit Jötenheim.

Loki avait toujours été dans sa vie et il n'imaginait pas continuer sans lui. Il était celui pour qui il était prêt à faire tout et n'importe quoi, que ce soit sauter dans le vide ou le demander en mariage. Une vie dans laquelle il n'existait plus ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue. Il l'avait rendu meilleur lorsqu'il avait causé son exil. Et il aurait pu être tué lorsqu'il a pénétré dans la salle du conseil en pleine réunion. Sa force et sa faiblesse.

« Ca a toujours été lui …

Ils étaient arrivés devant la chambre.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Attention ce chapitre contient un LEMON !**_

 **Chapitre 12**

Loki ne décolérait toujours. Thor l'avait déposé sur le lit, pensant vainement que l'environnement familier de la chambre du blond suffirait à légèrement apaiser le sorcier. Peine perdue. A peine avait-il touché le matelas qu'il s'était remis à hurler, arpentant la pièce de long en large, vociférant comme s'il était seul.

Thor, bras croisés et adossé à la porte, le regardait faire son petit manège. Intérieurement il commença un décompte.

 _« Cinq … Quatre … Trois … Deux … Un …_

« Oh et puis, tu sais quoi ?! Beugla finalement le brun. Je m'en fiche. Fais donc ce que tu veux, comme d'habitude.

 _« Zéro …_

Et Loki s'assit sur le lit. Le blond sourit intérieurement : les colères de Loki se ressemblaient toutes. Au départ, il hurlait (il frappait aussi des fois) puis il finissait pas capituler et par s'asseoir.

Un vrai sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il s'apprêtait à rejoindre le brun sur le lit lorsque celui-ci reprit la parole.

« Face à toi je n'ai de toutes façons jamais fait le poids. Alors tu peux faire ce qu'il te plaira de moi. J'écarterais même les jambes s'il le faut …

C'était la phrase de trop. Thor bondit sur le brun et le plaqua violemment au matelas, brisant une partie des lattes qui le soutenait. Les deux mains sur les poignets de Loki, il était rouge de colère.

« Mais quand vas-tu enfin cesser ton petit manège !? Je sais pertinemment que tu es amoureux de moi Loki !

Le sus-nommé devint soudain livide, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. La colère du blond reflua, alors que le brun tournait la tête.

« Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ?

Il ne chercha même à nier.

« Tu l'as dit dans ton sommeil, la dernière fois que tu as fermé l'oeil.

Loki soupira mais ne retourna pas sa tête. Le blond entreprit donc de lâcher sa poigne autour de ses poignets (qui avaient viré au violet) et commença à lui caresser les cheveux, maintenant sa position au-dessus de lui.

Le silence s'éternisa. C'était comme si Loki attendait quelque chose qui ne venait pas. Il reprit la parole.

« J'imagine que je dois te dégoûter … (Il fixa ses prunelles dans celles bleu azur de son homologue) Tu dois même te demander pourquoi tu m'as rattrapé lorsque je suis tombé du Bifrost …

Thor ne lui répondit pas. A la place, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du sorciers. La douceur du baiser les prit tous les deux par surprise, et ils rompirent celui-ci après quelques secondes à peine.

« Si l'idée que tu sois amoureux de moi me dégoutait je ne t'aurais jamais demandé en mariage. Et je ne t'aurais pas non plus embrassé.

« …

« Je pensais que tu avais compris que ce mariage-sauvetage était ma façon de te faire savoir que je partage tes sentiments.

« …

« Mais j'imagine qu'il y a de meilleures méthodes …

« Effectivement.

« Celui de nous deux qui est doué avec les mots c'est toi, pas moi. Je suis fait pour agir et non parler.

Il lança à son frère un long regard suggestif.

« Mais je suis prêt à attendre la nuit de noces, si tu veux.

Pour toutes réponses, le brun se jeta sur Thor. Ils s'embrassèrent de manière fiévreuse et passionnée, comme si leur corps n'attendaient que ça depuis des millénaires. La magie de Loki crépitait dans la pièce et ce fut presqu'indépendamment de lui-même qu'il leur fit disparaître leurs vêtements.

Thor reprit sa position au dessus de son frère et recommença à l'embrasser. Il descendit ensuite dans son coup puis au niveau de ses tétons qui suça et aspira sous les gémissements déjà très aiguë du brun. Descendant toujours plus bas, il arriva devant le sexe déjà dressé de Loki. Sans attendre, il le prit en bouche, déclenchant un hurlement de plaisir de la part du sorcier. Il suça et lécha le membre plusieurs fois, surpris de découvrir qu'il aimait ça et que, surtout, cela l'excitait terriblement.

Loki n'était plus qu'une boule de plaisir, gémissant et se tortillant au moindre contact. Il voulait plus … Ils voulaient plus.

Le blond décida alors de pénétrer le brun à l'aide d'un doigt tout en continuant de jouer avec son sexe. Pourtant, en l'introduisant, il se rendit compte que les chairs de Loki étaient déjà très détendues.

« Thor … oublie les doigts. Viens … en moi … MAINTENANT !

Se demandant comment Loki avait pu articuler autant de mots au-vu son état, il décida de s'exécuter rapidement et se plaça à l'entrée du sorcier.

L'embrassant langoureusement, il s'introduit en lui, leur arrachant un hurlement de bien-être. Loki amorça un rythme très rapide, lequel incita Thor à inverser leur position. Le brun désormais assis sur lui, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du spectacle de luxure que lui offrait celui qui deviendra son mari demain. Le brun se déhanchait diablement sur le sexe du blond, la tête en arrière, les yeux mi-clos. Seuls des sons sortaient désormais de sa bouche.

Sentant qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, Thor prit le sexe de son frère entre ses mains, adoptant le même rythme que celui-ci. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à jouir : Loki d'abord, se répandant dans un cri suraiguë sur le ventre du blond, puis Thor, sentant les chairs de sont amant se resserrer autour de son membre, qui jouit à l'intérieur du brun.

L'orgasme passé, le sorcier s'écroula à côté de son frère qui le prit dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent en quelques secondes.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Attention ce chapitre contient un LEMON !**_

 **Chapitre 13**

La cérémonie du mariage avait été organisée en quatrième vitesse, dans une atmosphère légèrement tendue. Mise à part Frigga qui semblait enchantée de la nouvelle, tout le royaume voyait ce mariage d'un mauvais oeil, persuadé que le sorcier avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ensorcelé le futur roi.

C'était justement la mère des futurs mariés qui était venue les réveiller, les découvrant dans une position plus qu'explicite. Loin de s'en formaliser, elle avait traîné Loki jusqu'à sa chambre, laissant les servantes s'occuper de Thor ; ils n'avaient eu que le temps d'échanger un rapide baiser. Désormais, chacun savait qu'il ne reverrait pas l'autre avant la cérémonie.

Frigga était restée avec Loki toute la matinée. Elle lui avait fait revêtir sa tenue de cérémonie, ajustant ça et là pour qu'elle lui sied parfaitement. Il n'avait pas échangé plus de deux phrases depuis le début de la journée, quand Frigga l'informa d'un petit changement au niveau de la cérémonie.

« Les membres du Conseil ont insisté pour que Thor passe sous la cascade de désenchantement avant le début de la cérémonie. C'est là-bas que nous le retrouverons.

« Cela ne m'étonne guère. J'imagine que peu de gens approuve cette union.

Elle lui sourit, passant doucement sa main sur son visage.

« Peu importe ce que pensent les gens. Je sais parfaitement que les sentiments qu'éprouvent Thor à ton sujet sont bien réels … (Elle lui coula un regard entendu) … Tout comme les tiens.

Il piqua un fard monstrueux. Il n'avait jamais rien pu cacher à sa mère adoptive.

« J'ai quand même du mal à comprendre pourquoi il vous a fallut autant de temps ! Et pourquoi il a fallut que tu te retrouves aux portes de la mort pour que vous décidiez enfin de reconnaître vos sentiments !

« …

Elle pesta encore quelques minutes sur le sujet, finissant les derniers raccords sur la tenue. Ils prirent ensuite la direction de la cascade.

Heureusement pour Frigga et Loki, ils étaient partis en avance : en peu de temps les alentours de la cascade furent bondés. Tout Asgard avait du se réunir.

Thor était là, et lorsqu'il vit Loki il ne put s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. Mal à l'aise, le brun détourna le regard.

La cérémonie ne le stressait pas particulièrement … Malgré cela, il savait qu'un sortilège lancé involontairement ne pouvait être à exclure. Il prit une grande inspiration … Il avait été enchaîné pendant plusieurs jours, il n'aurait pas pu lancer de sortilèges … Mais … Mais …

La boule au ventre désormais, il assista au début de la cérémonie. Les conseils parlèrent pendant un temps qui sembla durer une éternité puis Thor fut enfin autorisé à traverser …

Lorsqu'il ressortit, il s'arrêta net. Le coeur de Loki rata un battement. Il n'y avait plus un bruit autour d'eux, même la Nature semblait retenir sa respiration. Le blond fit un pas, puis deux et marcha jusqu'au brun, le regard vide de toutes expressions. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètre du sorcier qui déglutit douloureusement. Cette histoire de sortilège lancé pendant son sommeil devenait tout d'un coup plus que plausible.

Ils se dévisagèrent … intensément … puis le blond attira le brun par la nuque pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes. La foule explosa alors en une acclamation de joie.

Le cortège se dirigea ensuite vers le palais où la cérémonie allait réellement avoir lieu. Loki marchait avec sa mère, Thor était loin derrière. Se retournant, le brun put voir les amis du brun le féliciter. De là où il était, il eut l'impression qu'ils lui présentaient aussi leurs excuses. Même Sif semblait heureuse … enfin tout est relatif avec les Valkyries.

La cérémonie passa rapidement, dans une espèce de flou total pour le brun qui n'avait désormais qu'une hâte : retrouver son lit pour y dormir.

Un immense banquer avait été aménagé dans le palais et il déambulait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà entre les colonnes. S'il quittait le repas, est-ce que cela se remarquerait ? Il n'eut pas à s'interroger longtemps : deux bras l'attrapèrent pas derrière pour venir le coller à un torse puissant.

« Tu sais que cette tenue te va à merveille ?

Il se détendit instantanément et se retourna pour faire face à son désormais mari.

« J'imagine, vu le temps qu'à mit Mère pour qu'elle me sied. La tienne te va très bien aussi.

Le blond sourit et fit descendre l'une de ses mains vers les fesses du brun. Il lui envoya un regard taquin.

« Même si nos tenues nous vont bien, ne penses-tu pas que nous serions mieux sans vêtement ?

Le brun piqua un fard, accentué par le fait que Thor venait de commencer à lui dévorer le cou.

« Je … penses en … effet … Dans une … chambre aussi …

« Alors allons-y.

Il plaça Loki sur son épaule.

« Thor ! Attends ! C'est notre mariage quand même ! On ne peut pas laisser les gens comme ça !

« Mais si.

Que voulez-vous répondre à cela ? Le brun se laissa donc conduire jusqu'à la chambre du blond.

A peine franchi à la porte, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. N'atteignant même pas le lit, ils s'écrasèrent au sol, et Loki fit de nouveau disparaître tous leurs vêtements. Avec le même empressement que la veille, et sans même de préliminaires, le brun vint directement s'empaler sur le sexe déjà dressé de Thor. Ils hurlèrent de plaisir, puis le blond commença des mouvements lents et profonds. Inversant leur position, il entreprit de caresser et embrasser chaque parcelle de peau du brun qu'il avait à porter de bouche, continuant à le pénétrer toujours plus loin. Leurs lèvres se trouvaient puis se perdaient, leurs gémissements étaient longs et rauques, si bien que leur orgasme les prit totalement par surprise. Repus, il s'écroulèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Sur le point de s'endormir, Loki trouva quand même la force de dire quelques mots :

« Le trône … Le pouvoir … Je n'en voulais pas … Il n'y a que toi que je voulais …

Thor sourit.

« Je le savais déjà …

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

« De rien. C'est ce que les gens font lorsqu'ils s'aiment.

FIN


End file.
